


Missing Scene: The Yeti

by funkmum



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, and a yeti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmum/pseuds/funkmum
Summary: Originally posted to Fanfiction.net in December of 2012. Original summary:Basically just a quick story about what I think happened when Valkyrie nearly got eaten by a yeti. I don't think there are any spoilers for KOTW. Please read and review :D





	Missing Scene: The Yeti

**Author's Note:**

> This is all of the original text as posted on ff.net in 2012, unbeta'd by 13 year old me, and not edited by current me. Enjoy!

**A/N: just a quick story about that missing scene in KOTW when Valkyrie nearly gets eaten by a yeti. You all know the one. Honestly, I was a little disappointed when Landy missed this part out so I wrote it myself :)**

**Not really any spoilers (italics- from book)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP :(**

_... He stopped suddenly, and Valkyrie looked down at the massive paw print in the snow._

_"So what?" she asked. "We already know it's there."_

_He shook his head. "I'm not altogether sure that Yeti made this track. At the rate the snow is falling, this should have been covered up by now."_

_"Which means?"_

_He looked at her. "Which means there are more than one yeti."_

_From behind there came a growl and Valkyrie whirled, fire filling her hands as the creature charged, and she prepared for the fight of her life._

The yeti lunged at her and she quickly dived out of the way, rolling as she came up. She threw fireball after fireball at it, but it just kept charging. Suddenly one of its massive paws came swinging at her head. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground. She felt a claw grab at her back, but didn't hurt her because of her protective jacket, then saw Skulduggery try to drag the yeti off her, but it hit him hard in the ribs and he flew back, slamming into a boulder, snow falling on top of his limp body. The yeti lifted her up by her feet, and she found herself dangling in front of the yeti's monstrous face, then it let out a deafening roar, and she screamed right back at it. But in fear, not anger. It's breath smelt like off fish and she coughed slightly at the stench of it. Before she knew what was happening, it had her head in its mouth. She could feel its teeth bearing down on her skull but thankfully, her freak mask protected her. From inside the yetis mouth, she heard two echoing gunshots, and the yeti lurched over. Just before it hit the ground, two bony hands grabbed her ankles and hauled her out of its mouth and she landed with a soft thud against the snow, next to the yetis corpse.

_"Well," Skulduggery said once the fight of her life was over, "that was bracing."_

_Valkyrie wheezed and sat up. "It tried to eat my head."_

_"Yes, I saw that."_

_"It literally had my head in its mouth."_

_"What was that like?"_

_"Smelly. Wet. Horrible. Exactly what you'd expect if a yeti tried to eat your head. My freak mask saved me"..._

**A/N: That was fun :D. Please review 3**


End file.
